Les uchiwas sont tous les memes
by fleurdpine
Summary: Liste de courses de Sasuke pain, lait, buter Sakura, beurre, céréales, se faire Naruto, nutella, bananes, imiter Itachi...Attention, c'est pas rasurant non plus . Fans de Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, cliquez ! comme quoi on ne change pas un esprit programmé..


Les uchiwas sont tous les memes...

_Et je sais ce que je dis, croyez le bien ..._

Disclaimer ; Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi . La preuve, ils sont encore tous vivants !

Sasuke Uchiwa s'ennuyait. C'était une chaude journée d'été par laquelle Kakashi-sensei avait décreté une journée d'entrainement intensif dans la clairiere destinée à cet effet. Pfff...comme s'il en avait besoin. Le gene du ninja était présent héréditairement chez les Uchiwas. Enfin...ceux qui restaient...Ou plutot celui. Il n'en restait qu'un -avec lui- qui avait causé la perte du noble clan , autrefois craint et respecté, un tueur aux yeux marqués par la mort, dénommé Itachi Uchiwa.

A l'évocation de se nom à l'interieur de son espit, Sasuke serra les poings, s'enfoncant ses ongles dans les paumes jusqu'au sang. Il avait juré sa perte pour venger la leur et leur ramenerait son cadavre. Des qu'il aurait gagné un peu d'expérience.

De "haine" comme lui avait signalé son grand frere. Malgré tout, la colere de Sasuke retomba comme un soufflé au fromage loupé (eh oui, il est midi, j'ai la dalle !).

Il s'ennuyait en attendant que ses -soi-disant- coequipiers aient fini l'exercice qu'un gamin d quatre ans aurait pu finir avant eux...

Vous avez sans doute remarqué, lorsque l'on s'ennuie, on a tendance à détailler tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous (ou, dans mon cas , à griffoner des idées dans un coin de mon cahier de physique, tentant d'échapper au fou rire nerveux de ma voisine...qui se reconnaitra), du pus petit caillou a la forme cocasse a la plus belle créature des environs. Et Sasuke ne faillit pas à la regle.

Quittant sa position du "Je-vous-meprise-mais-je-suis-obligé-de-rester-là" qui lui était si caractéristique, il balaya la clairiere d'un regard sombre. La premiere chose qu'il rencontra fut la caisse de bois brunatre, a demi emplie de kunais. Ah.. Les kunais... l'arme de base de tout bon ninja...celle avec laquelle il tuerait son salaud de frere...Quand il serait à sa merci, il ferait glisser la lme d'argent contre sa peau souillée et ferait couler son sang démoniaque pour lui arracher des suppliques entre deux hoquets agonisants... Hmmmm...le jeune garcon en fremit de plaisir.

Son regard s'arracha aux couteaux pour glisser vers la droite et tomber en plein dans le lac vert emeraude des yeux de Sakura. Une des plus ferventes actrices de son fan-club, toujours à lui courir derriere... Celle-ci rougit violemment et détourna la tete. Incapable d'assumer ses sentiments... Lamentable.

Il continua son tour d'inspoection pour plonger ses yeux d'opaline dans la criniere d'argent de Kakashi-sensei. Un vrai sadique celui là... (si si, ya pas que les profs de maths ! ), pret à tuer ses éleves pour de l'entrainement, toujours raccroché à ses bouquins perverts tandis que ses pauvres ninjas "triment" sous le coup de ses exercices.

Nouveau détour du regard sur la nuque blonde de Naruto. Naruto...une histoire compliquée: il était devenu son meilleur ami suite au hasard mais... depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments envers le blond avaient...évolués.

Le jeune garcon était torse nu - oui, il faisait vraiment chaud - et Sasuke sentit un frisson indéfini lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale qu'il maitrisa bien vite d'un flot de chakkra bien placé.Des perles de sueur glissaient sur sa nuque ambrée, le long de ses meches fauves...ploger ses doigts dans sa nuque...descendre sur ses vertebres jusqu'a...

Sasuke s'infligea une gifle mentale et s'obligea à regarder Ino qui passait juste derriere le jeune renard, ses seins pointant sous son tee-shirt moulant , ses cheveux couleur paille flottant au vent derriere elle. L'Uchiwa se forca à la détailler. ..Bizarre. Aucune réaction de son corps. D'aucune sorte.

Sasuke reprit sa position initiale. Une petite baisse de régime, ce ne pouvait etre que ca. Il passait trop de temps à s'entrainer et pas assez avec les filles. C'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait.

"Eh ! Sasuke-teme ! " Celui-ci sursauta.

" Hm ? " lanca-t-il à Naruto, evitant de croiser son regard. Le dit Naruto se redressa . Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le petit garcon hyperactif qu'il était autrefois ; il avait acquit en maturité et en expérience , des abdos de fer, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses grands yeux couleur saphir profond , toujours joyeux... nouvelle gifle mentale

" Ramene-toi dans le coin, on a besoin de toi pour ramener le matos. "

En temps normal, Sasuke aurait fait jouer le sharingan pour faire taire Naruto... mais là, il était trop inspiré dans ses pensées pour dire quoi que ce soit.

" Hm. " Et il s'approcha , trainant les pieds , tete baissée pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le fer avec les yeux du blond posté devant lui.

Il se saisit de la caisse de kunai et la traina derriere lui.

Kakasi fourra sopn éternel bouquin dans son sac et 'approcha du jeune garcon aux cheveux d'arain. " Uchiwa...ca va ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait relativement douce. L'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke fut tenté de ui raconter ce qui le tracassait mais se ravisa . Il était l'un des deux derniers Uchiwas, surement le meilleur des deux ... il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ca ! "Rien, Kakashi-sensei. "

Celui-ci le regarda un moment, puis se retira en un "poof" sonore. Sasuke déposa la caisse aux pieds de Naruto qui l'en remercia d'une amicale tape sur l'épaule. Ce bref contact surpris l'Uchiwa mais il n'en dit rien et, toujours tete baissée , s'en retourna à la demeure ancestrale des Uchiwas, théatre des évenements s'étant déchainés quelques trois ans plus tot.

" Bah... Ca ira mieux demain..."pensa -t-il en se glissa sous sa couverture, prenant un bonbon dans la coupe en verre en passant. Drole de gout...

_- Reve de Sasuke - _

_" Aniki, c'est toi ? " Le petit Sasuke se retourna vers l'ombre mouvante présente devant lui. _

_" Chhht , Otouto... tu vas tous les reveiller..." chuchota la voix doucereuse. Sasuke le sentit s'approcher de lui, poser une main forte sur son épaule dénudée. _

_" Aniki...qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " demanda le tout jeune garcon, sentant son frere se rapprocher de lui par deriere " Ce que je veux ? Toi, Sasuke ." lui avait murmuré Itachi à l'oreille, glissant ses mains glacées sous son Tee-shirt. _

_" Aniki, laisse moi dormir..." Mais le dit Aniki ne répondit rien et son souffle chaud se rapprocha du visage de Sasuke. _

_"Aniki...arrete, tu me fait peur..."se risqua Sasuke , sentant les mains descendre le long de ses flancs jusqu'à la limite du short. Le jeune garcon se rendit soudain compte avec ffroi que son frere ne l'écoutait plus. Le short ne tint pas longtemps à la peau frele de Sasuke. _

_" Aniki...non !" Une lueur rouge éclaira le visage bleme de Sasuke tendit qu'Itachi se dbarrassait du reste de tissu. " Sasuke... calme toi... laisse toi faire, Otouto..." siffla l'ainé._

_Sasuke sentit son poids contre lui, sa peau froide sur la sienne. " Mais...qu'est-ce que...Itachi ? "_

_Pas de réponse mais un sentiment nouveau naquit en Sasuke . Une présence étrangere en lui ._

_" Non...non...NON !"_

_"Vas-y Sasuke, défends toi..."_

_" Salaud... SALAUD !"_

_- Fin du reve de Sasuke -_

" Salaud ! " Sasuke se reveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Pourquoi s'était-il souvenu de ca ? Peut-etre parcequ'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, ce souvenir qui le hantait deuis ses huit ans.

Mais ... il était normal non ? Je veux dire ... il aimait les filles ?

Afin d'etre fixé, il décida à contre coeur de "cotoyer" une femme durant toute la journée.

Mais qui ?

Ino ? Impossible, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Tenten ? JAMAIS. Il restait donc... non!... Sakura.

Sasuke soupira et s'appreta à repartir à son entrainement quotidien, reprennant un ty bonbon au passage. Vraiment pas mauvais. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre?

" Je trouverais bien un moment..." se dit-il, pas tres convaincu, se dirigeant vers la clairiere.

Il était le dernier. " Uchiwa.." salua Kakashi-sensei. " Salut Sasuke-kun ! " Sakura. " Sasuke-teme. "salua Naruto , perdu entre les différentes caisses. Sasuke arracha son regard à Naruto pour observer Sakura, ne pretant aucune attention à ce que disait son sensei. Elle était habillée d'une robe de lin blanc, cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute, les yeux déterminés et fixés sur Kakashi, les doigts entrainés à soigner parcourus d'un leger filet de chakkra bleuté. Il n'entendit que les mots importants.

"Sasuke ira avec Sakura. "

Pourquoi avec elle ? Kakashi avait-il compri son manege ? Et comme pour répondre à ses questions, le dit Sadique le gratifiad'un clin d'oeil complice, suivi d'un sourire entendu de Naruto. Ahh...ce sourire..si seulement il pouvait, rien qu'une fois, effacer de ce visage ... Sasuke se décolla la tete mentalement, à s'en entrechoquer les cervicales.

Encore secoué, il suivit la jeune kunoichi s'enfoncant dans les bois profonds.

" Errrr...Sakura ?

-Sasuke?

- On...on est censés faire quoi? "

Sakura le regarda d'un oeil séveement surpris. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Rechercher un objet entouré de chakkra déposé..." Sasuke n'écouta pas la suite. Comment devait-il s'y prendre?

Il se rapporocha sensiblement d'elle et posa ses doigts sur son bras. Pas de décharge electrique. Mauvais signe. Par contre, Sakura rougit violemment.

"Sasuke...tu m'écoutes ? " reprit-elle, se dégageant . Sasuke soupira. Ca n'allait pas etre facile. Et tout ca pour etre fixé sur un détail . Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ?

La jeune fille continuait à traverser les bois sombres et Sasuke fut pris d'une idée subite, une idée qui le fixerait de suite. Il devait embrasser Sakura. Nouveau soupir exaspéré. Une fois de plus, il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

" **Chhhhht , Otouto... Tu vas tous les reveiller... "**

Par derriere, oui, c'est ca.

L'Uchiwa se rapprocha de nouveau de Sakura et , en y soupir intérieur (y fait ca souvent non !), il enroula ses brasd autour de la taille fine de Sakura qui ursauta.

"S-Sasuke ? " Le dit Sasuke se sentait completement idiot. Et maintenant ? Ah, oui, l'embrasser.

Il la retourna face à lui, ses yeux d'opaline plongés dans les siens , animés d'une lueur étrange. Pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, elle ne dit rien, semblant attendre la suite. Mais quelle suite? Sasuke ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Les yeux rouges d'Itachi flotterent l'espace d'un instant sur son visage. " Sakura...calme toi... "

Elle le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Merde, il ne s'attendaitr pas à ca. Il la ressera contre lui pour effacer le sourire mais Sakura parut s'impatienter. " Sasuke-kun..." et, d'un élan , ellel'embrassa. Hein ? ...Quoi ? Ah non ! Pas deux fois ! Nouvelle baffe mentale. Se concentrer sur les sensations... des levres chaudes, sur les siennes, une peau sucrée au teint doré, des yeux clots et fremissants ...

Hum hum... moui. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose...NON ! Impossible ! Il aimait les filles !

Il la ressera un peu plus contre lui, descedant ses mains sur ses hanches . Non, vraiment pas de réaction.

Sasuke soupira (et on y retourne ! ) Il fallait serendre à l'évidence il... il n'aimait pas les femmes et decida de... EH ! MAIS QUECEFAIT ?

Sakura avait glissé ses ongles sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke qui la regarda, effrayé. "Sa-Sakura? "

Elle le regarda. Son regard avait quelque chose d'étranger.

"**Aniki...laisse moi dormir !"**

Il esaya de se détourner d'elle mais elle fit glisser ses paumes jusqu'à la limite du short.

**" Aniki..non !"**

Sasuke eu un hoquet de dégout et tenta de se retirer de contre Sakura mais fut arreté dans son élan par... une ombre...qui passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. ( Conaissant mon esprit tordu et si le votre l'est aussi, vous aurez compris...pour ceux qui on encore du mal, j'explique ! )

Le visage de la kunoichi se raidit et ses yeux tournerent subitement au rouge sang. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Sasuke recula vivement , se saisit de son shuriken et, d'un bond terrifié, l'enfonca dans la poitrine de sakura qui s'affaissa sur le sol en un hoquet de stupeur . Son visage redevint calme, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa bouche vermeille.

Sasuke contempla le corps à ses pieds. "Ahhh...ma tete..." songea-t-il, se tenant subitement la tete à deux mains.

"Comment a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi je me laisse avoir comme ca ? "Puis, en un soulevement dégouté, il retira le shuriken de la chair rouge de Sakura et partit en courrant jusque chez lui, terifié pour la suite des evenements.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. D'abord, il avait tué Sakura, mais était-ce vraiment Sakura ? Il aurait juré voir le visage de son frere passer sur ses expressions .

Ensuite , il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait les hommes. Ou plutot un homme.

Naruto.

Il se glissa avec fatigue dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau, tout en ruminant et en combinant les informations mais, en un soudain acces de lucidité, il tomba en arret devant la coupe de verre poli contenant... ces bonbons. Et immédiatement, il se souvint .

_- Flashback -_

_" Aniki, aniki, tu me donne un bonbon ? _

_- C'est pas des bonbons Otouto...c'est une arme. _

_-Mais... Aniki, ca n'a rien de tranchant ! _

_- Il y a des armes plus vicieuses que d'autres Otouto. Celle-ci, c'est ce qu'on appelle un hallucinogène . C'est ma preferée._

_- Un quoi ? _

_- Un truc qui rend l'adversaire fou et le pousse a faire toutes sortes de choses... des meurtres, des vols ou...des suicides ... _

_-Mais...c'est méchant ! " Une ombre était passée sur le visage anguleux du jeune Itachi . Une ombre qui ne l'avait plus quittée. "Exact, Sasuke. "_

_- End of the flashback -_

Merde ! Mais comment avait-il pu tomber là dedans ? C'était à se gifler. Heureusement, l'effet ne durait que quelques heures . Non, ce qui inquietait plus Sasuke c'était la maniere dont ces bonbons étaient arrivés là.

Il fit un tour sur lui-meme, redoutant de tomber face à face avec le visage blafard d'Itachi . Bien sur , rien .

Il n'était pas con à ce point.

Le soir meme, il s'endormit sur des pensées plus que meurtrières envers son sympathique frangin.

Au matin, il se souvint qu'il avait quand meme tué Sakura. Sa co-equipiere. Ho-Ho...ca n'allait pas passer inapercu ...

Mais il ne pouvait pas zapper l'entrainement. Tampis, il survivrait à ca aussi.

Maudissant une fois deplus le tueur de tout son coeur, uil prit la direction de la clairiere quand, arivé à la lisiere du bois...

" Sasuke. "

Le garcon aux cheveux d'ébène se retourna . Face à lui se trouvait Naruto. Visiblement furieux. Ses musckes d'acier saillants sous sa peau halée, ses yeux saphir lancant des éclairs électriques.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Un voile tomba sur ses yeux . Je suis au regret de vous dire (tout dépends pour qui, moi came va ! ) que ce fut exactement le meme qu'un certain tueur de ma connaissance.

"Où est Sakura ? " reprit le blond d'une voix controllé, où percait un jet de haine . " Que lui as tu fait ? "

A la derniere syllabe de Naruto, Sasuke n'était plus. Il avait changé, il avait trop souffer, c'est à son tour .

"Je l'ai butée. " dit-il d'une voix moqueuse " Tu trouveras son cadavre par là-bas. "

Il fit un pas en arriere, esquisse d'une fuite eventuelle (nan,c'est pas encore Itachi...)quand...

" Sasuke !" celui-ci eu tout juste le temps de voir un éclair blond passer devant ses yeux avant que Naruto ne le plaque contreun arbre . Sasuke en eu le souffle coupé et inspira profondément , yeux clots, pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa gorge entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de sa situation actuelle ; il était coincé contre un arbre, les épaules mainrtenuespar le bras de Naruto, sa gorge juste contre un kunai reluisant . Pourtant, le voila de cruauté ne s'effaca pas de son visage .

" Des menaces , vieux ?" commenca-t-il d'une voix amusée.

" Où est Sakura ?" reprit le blond , accentuant la pression sur la tracchée de sasuke . Toujours yeux baissés, l'Uchiwa reprit sur un air de défi (ce qui est extremement dur les yeux baissés, essayez , c'est imposible !)

" Tu peux encore récupere son corps je pense ...ou ses ossements , ses lambeaux de chair ne doivent plus ressembler à quoi que ce soit à cette heure ci ..." Naruto le frappa à l'estomac de sa main valide. Sasuke ne dit rien, un sourire douloureux aux levres.

Exactement comme celui de Msrg Itachi si vous regardez bien (ou lisez bien ...)

" regarde moi quand je te cause Sasuke-teme..."

Merde. Pas prévu, ça. Mais Sasuke était habité d'une ame nouvelle et, la fierté l'emportant sur tout le reste, il leva les yeux sur ceux de naruto .

Et, d'un coup, toute la haine se dissipa.

Des yeux bleus océan, animés par le ressentiment, fixés sur les opalines de Sasuke. Des yeux si... Sasuke s'envoya une nouvelle gifle mentale , baissant les yeux sur le torse du blond... des abdos de feu, marqués par l'effort, parcourus de perles de sueur glissant sur cette peau ambrée , si proche de celle de l'Uchiwa, si proche... baffe mentale.

Il remonta sensiblement son regard . Un cou fin...une veine saillante ...hmmm... une veine bleue ...passer ses ongles desus... descendre le loong de cette epaule musclée, griffer au passage ses omoplates ...si douces ...BAFFE MENTALE ! ...passer sur ces biceps entrainés ...grands dieux, est-i possible d'etre aussi musclé ? continuer sur cette peau lisse et tendre ...reveiller des sensations ...toucher...carresser...tueur ...

Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa gorge, interrompant ses idées...du sang ? Sasuke passa un doigt sur le liquide . Oui, c'était bien du sang . Naruto était passé à l'acte et avait remonté la lame contre la joue frele de Sasuke . " Batard... pourquoi tu lui a fait ca ...? " commenca-t-il d'une voix envenimée .

" Hmmm...disons que j'avais pas le choix ...qu'en dis-tu ? " Sasuke tentait de reprendre un timbre normal mais ...c'est dur quand vous avez un canon torse nu contre vous !

" Je vais te saigner , Sasuke...t'es un salaud . " Salaud ; Le mot était dit . L' Uchiwa tressaillit mais se reprit vie . " Vas-y, si ca peut te défouler ..."et, du bout du doigt, n'y tenant plus, il traca des lignes courbes de son sang sur le torse de Naruto qui ne bougea pas ;

" Tu ne te racheteras pas come ca, conard. tu subiras son sort . "et d'une main experte , il entailla les veines du bras blanc de Sasuke qui se couvrit imédiatement d'un jet fusant d'hémoglobine. Le jeune garcon était horrifié.

_Note à moi meme : Penser à faire penser à Sasuke à des situations pareiles pour lui apprendre à s'en sortir ...aller, j'ai pitié, je le tire de là. _

Bizarrement, le lointain souvenir d'un des cours de Kakashi-sensei lui revint à la mémoireet, d'une technique parfaitement maitrisée , il inversa les roles , plaquant sauvagemment le blond contre le bois , arretant son kunai d'un reflexe de la paume de la main, dans laquelle s'enfonca lentement le kunai .

( Eh oui, y sait faire ca ; c'est un Uchiwa bon dieu ! )

" Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ca...salopard..."cracha Naruto, enfoncant un peu plus la lame d'argent dans la paume de Sasuke , qui saignait abondemment .

Oh, oh...j'ai un truc dans la main ... songea Sasuke et il dégagea d'une grimace de douleur le couteau fiché dans sa main, ressortant de l'autre coté comme une banane sur une crepe chocolat banane (mais pourquoi j'écris ca moi , hein ?)

Il maintint Naruto par le cou , juste devant lui ( zavez pas déjà vu ca queke part ? Si si, c'est une posture alla Itachi...)et, de sa main ensanglantée, il caressa les avants bras raides de Naruto, laissant sur sa peau des marques rougeatres. Le blond, exedé, repondit à cela d'un superbe crochet du droit en plein dans l'estomac de Sasuke qui se courba en deux .

" Tu l'aura cherché ..." reprit celui-ci, appuyant sa main rubis contre le torse dur de Naruto , dessinant de son pinceau ensanglanté, les courbes des muscles du jeune homme, rapprochant son visage du sien .

" Vas-y, essaye seuleument ... tu vas voir ce que ca va te faire ..." lanca Naruto , sentant les levres glacées de Sasuke se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes . Il essaya de lui décrocher un nouveau crochet du droit/crochet du gauche/ uppercut mais cette fois ci, Sasuke le maintenait fermement et, une lueur de défi dans le regard penchant vers le rouge sang, l'embrassa violemment pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles la main transpercée de l'Uchiwa glissa sur l'entrejambe de Narutoqui laissa échapper un rale à mi chemin entre la douleur et le désir . ce dernir l'emporta, le blond laissa tomber la lame à terre et imita Sasuke dont le sourire de vampire triomphant s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de passer à beaucoup pluis dangereux pour moi à écrire ...j'ai quand meme des principes malgré mon esprit tordu...(ohhh...)

Au petit matin, Sasuke entrouvrit les paupieres. Il baignait dans quelque chose d'humide. Bizarre ...il avait le kunai à la main . Et merde...il se souvenait .

Le corps inerte de Naruto gisait à ses cotés , source du liquide chaud et, comme vous l'aurez peut-etre deviné (si oui, vous etes aussi un esprit tordu... ) rouge.

MERDE ! MEEEEEEEEEEERRRRDEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il avait tué Naruto.

Autre truc bizarre , un visage était penché sur lui . Avec un bandeau sur l'oeil droit . Il tenta de se relever lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenu à terre par un mince filet bleuté .

" Uchiwa ...j'ai trouvé Sakura . Et maintenant Naruto .

- Att--

-Non, pas d'explications vaseuses. Tu vas devenir un tueur , comme ton frere, sasuke . Il faut tuer les tueurs dans l'oeuf . Je ne peux pas te laisser en vie ."

La derniee chose que Sasuke vis, fut un rapide signe de Kakashi puis ...une sensation d'étouffement qui s'abatti sur ses poumons ...puis ...tout devint noir .

" comme mon frere ..."

_Bouhouhouh..._

_Read and review svp...j'adore les critiques !_


End file.
